In the prior art, there are many instances when RFID tags are utilized to grant access to a particular tool or instrument only to authorized personal.
For example, in a hospital setting, a lot of work has been done to design a critical care system around patient tags to reduce accidental surgical procedures on misidentified patients.
However, merely associating a tool with a technician is not enough to prevent many unintended events like theft, or failure to return a borrowed tool by a technician within a specific time frame; or failure to identify a technician who borrowed a particular tool.
Thus, what is needed is to associate at least the following parameters: (A) a specific tool tag of a particular tool being checked in into/or being checked out from a specific storage facility; (B) a specific technician tag of a particular technician who checked in or checked out the tool having the specific tool tag; (C) a recorded timing coordinate of when the particular tool having the specific tool tag was due to be checked in and when it has been actually returned; and (D) a recorded timing coordinate of when the particular tool having the specific tool tag has been checked out and for what time period.